


Choosing picures

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Funny, M/M, they are such newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Okay, no need to panic.” - laughed Robert – “It's not like we cannot show her some. Why don't you come and sit down, and we take a look at those pictures. We select like 10 or 20....”“TWENTY?” - he practically shouted at Robert.Or...After Chas asked to see some pictures of their honeymoon Robert and Aaron discuss the idea of how to select the right ones.





	Choosing picures

“Come on, you knew she would ask for that.” - said Robert as he sat down in their living room.

 

“Yeah, but not like two seconds after we went over!” - pleaded Aaron.

 

“Okay, no need to panic.” - laughed Robert – “It's not like we cannot show her some. Why don't you come and sit down, and we take a look at those pictures. We select like 10 or 20....”

 

“TWENTY?” - he practically shouted at Robert.

 

“Oi you too, tone it down, Seb's asleep.” - said Liv coming down the stairs. - “What's the domestic about? You've been married for five minutes.”

 

“Erm it's been over a week actually...” - said Robert.

 

“Not the point.... whatever.” - she answered as she went to the kitchen – “So? Do you wanna tell me, or I'd rather not know a thing about it.”

 

“You'd rather....” - started Aaron

 

“The thing is.....” - said Robert at the same time, then they looked at each other in silence.

 

“Fine.” - sighed Aaron giving up as he hopped down next to his husband.

 

“Chas wants to see some pictures.”

 

“So? We all do.” - said Liv clearly not thinking about the problem. -”Oh...” - and the penny dropped. - “Wait, do you guys wanna tell me that you don't have one appropriate photo? Like none? I mean.... not even Robert?”

 

“Yeah I did take pictures thank you very much.... “ - he said sulking.

 

“Oh yeah, soft lad here took a picture of every damn corner.” - scoffed Aaron.

 

“So? Where's the problem?”

 

“Mi mum wants..... proper soppy stuff.”

 

“But not ...erm.....”

 

“Gross enough?” - finished Liv as she saw that neither of them found the right words.

 

“Well, yeah. That, and my husband here doesn't want her to see ALL the ...erm.... soppy stuff.” - he said. Aaron just rolled his eyes, he got used to Robert referring to him as his husband. It was quite endearing actually.

 

“Yeah can't blame him on that front.” - she said with a disgusted look. - “No one wants to see that. It's bad enough that I follow you on instagram.” - she said as she turned her back on them.

 

“Oh thanks Liv....” - said Robert still sulking. Aaron started laughing at him but he stopped soon enough when he heard Liv talking again.

 

“Oh it's not just him.” - she said as she got her phone out –“I mean _“Not a bad view” #myhusband_ ? That's..... that's just no.” - she was talking about a picture that Aaron took of Robert. They were on the beach, Robert just about to go into the water, but it was a bit cold at first so he splashed himself to get used to it, then turned around. Waterdrops glistering all over his body, his freckles are visible, not just on his face, but on his shoulders and chest as well. His hair was wet as he ran his fingers through it just seconds before, and Aaron was literally gobsmacked. All he could do was get his phone out, - because he said there was no way he's gonna get in the cold water, - and take lots of pictures about his husband, playing like a child, or posing like a sexgod. Yeah Robert could easily do both. And while he did go and have a quick swim, Aaron sat down in the sand and uploaded that picture with said hashtag. He knew it was soft and soppy but he's never been happier and in that moment he couldn't care less who's gonna saw it.

 

He regretted that decision now, as his little sister made fun of him. He folded his arms over his chest, trying to change the subject, but Robert didn't let him.

 

“Come on Liv, that was a great post.” - tried Robert, mainly for the sake of his ego.

 

“Yeah you'd say that... it's about you.” - she laughed.

 

“Alright, you know what, let's just show her all the romantic shit.” - said Aaron suddenly.

 

“Wait what?” - asked Liv and Robert at the same time. They were looking at Aaron who stood up and started walking to the stairs.

 

“I said show her the....”

 

“I've heard, but are you sure?” - asked Robert - “I know how you don't....”

 

Aaron just simply walked to the back of the sofa, stroking his arm - “I'm sure, husband.” - he smiled, before he leaned down to kiss him. - “Okay maybe not that folder with... you know...”

 

“Arghh that's disgusting.....please at least wait until I'm out of here.” - groaned Liv –“I hate this newlyweds state.” - she muttered.

 

“Don't worry I'm going” – said Aaron as he patted Robert's shoulder one last time. - “I wanna check up on Seb.”

 

“Don't wake him yet.” - said Robert. Liv passed them and hurried up the stairs before she hears another gross conversation.

 

“Alright, but soon we'll have to. I mean partly to play with him, and partly to tire him out. You want him to sleep through the night, don't you?” - asked Aaron with a knowing look.

 

“And you said I'm the insatiable one?” - answered Robert as he raised his eyebrows.

 

“Be back in a sec.” - smiled Aaron – “Choose some pictures will ya?”

 

“On it, husband.”

 

“Alright you can shut up with that now.” - said Aaron a bit louder from the top of the stairs.

 

“No chance.” - grinned Robert.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter : @tardisgirl93


End file.
